Bond of a lifetime
by Tonystarksgirl
Summary: Shadow never told anyone but it just happened. He bonds with things. Find out what happened when Amy crosses the line. Dark possessive and protective shadow with hurt sonic plz read better than looks!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:I have 2 sonic the hedgehog ideas and here is one of them! Both may or may not end up being sonadow,idk yet. Any way here is the first chapter!

Chapter one-what started it all

He is totally going to kill Amy for this later. She locked him in a closet because he said he wouldn't go on a date with her. "you can come out after you agree to go to dinner with me sonnikui" she cooed to him then left skipping down the hallways of tails house,not listening to his begging and pleading to be let out. He ran a had through his Colbat(blue) colored fur and tapped his cheery red shoes with a strip of white on them rapidly on the floor.

He started to breath kinda heavy and it got heavier and heavier till he saw dark spots in his vision. He shook his head and sat on the floor and drew his knees up to his chest and started to rock back and forth,back and forth because,to him, the walls where closing in and he made a low keening noise deep in the back of his throat. His rocking got fast until he stood up suddenly and started scratching on the walls. He knew told anyone but he was Horribly claustrophobic. Yes he,sonic the hedgehog, was deathly claustrophobic. He was a worse claustrophobic then he hated water!

He started to bang on the walls and scratching the walls again. He did this for two hours and ended up breaking three fingers on his left hand and all five fingers on his right hand. After doing that he started to kick the door and after two hours of that ended up breaking up his entire right foot and and half of his toes on his left. He then started to scream bloody murder but no one was in the house because amy forgot about him and they all left for some random thing(A/N: idk what they did you can use yalls imagination :D). He screamed for what felt like hours. He rapped his arms around him then did a spin attack on the door three times until...CRUNCH! He fell to the ground screaming because he broke at least two ribs.

"help...please let me out...please" he whispered. He didn't notice the blood pouring from his wounds from when he tried to escape. So he just ended up on the floor with his hands around his knees rocking back and forth for about an hours until..."sonic?".

*shadows pov*

He stood in a empty clearing and looked into the clear blue sky's remembering his best and maybe only true friend,"Maria..." he sighed to himself and ran a hand through his red and black colored head fur.

He did a runners stance suddenly and,in a quick burst of speed, broke the sound barrier headed forwards towards the forest because he knew it was that time again.

No one knew it but every couple if months he gets this...urge to go and find something. Ever since Maria had died he went to go find something and protect it. That was what he was made for,for goodness shakes! He was made to protect someone that was well...weaker and frailer than him. He tried not to do it one time and he was in horrible burning pain until he did it.

For years he protected the chaos emerald and used the cover that he needed them to do some attacks and it worked until the emerald broke and he couldn't use that excuse anymore.

His thoughts went unwillingly to that blue blur. 'I wonder how he's doing' he wondered to himself then shook himself to get rid of those types of thoughts. 'no no no no bad shadow no thoughts like that.' shadow thought but he still headed towards that two-tailed fox's house.

He,of course, arrived at the fox's house in less then a minute. 'what was his name again...tails! Yea that's it.' he thought feeling great satisfaction as he remembered the name. But that feeling was short lived as he heard a low key keening sound coming from the house.

He went to go investigate where the sound was coming from. He,normally,wouldn't but the same feeling he had before was telling him to go and investigate. He learned long ago to listen to his instincts because they where the only things that had never betrayed him.

He followed the sound to a locked with 5 locks ( who puts 5 locks on a CLOSET?)

And after unlocking the door he was meet with a sight he never wanted to see again.

There on the ground was sonic the hedgehog in a bloody mess on the ground in a rocking,keening mess with what looked like a LOT of broken bones and sonic didn't notice he had opened the door till he called out "sonic?".

Sonics reaction scared the crap out of him. He jump up (how did he do that? Shadow wondered) and looked around with blank and pained eyes. To shadow he kinda looked like prey fixing to run from a predator,his eyes wild and scared.

Then just as sonic was going to run,even with broken bones) shadiw grabbed him and said," calm down sonic calm down". He,not knowing, started to coo that to calm sonic down.

'he looks so...frail and scared' shadow thought then an explosion of pain in his head he made his mistake. He let go of sonic.

In a flash sonic was gone, the only indication that he was there was a large BOOM that happened when he started to run,it was the sound barrier breaking.

Shadow realized his mistake and ran after him calling to sonic,"sonic come back please it's only me,it's shadow!". He felt relief and speed up to get sonic when sonic had stopped. He felt his anger boil up to where it burned his chest when he looked at sonic again and seeing him in so much obvious pain. He,forgetting the bonding rules,touched sonic to bring him back to the fox's house. He felt more pain in his head and fell to the ground as the pounding pain in his head grew worse and worse until..."sha-shadow what's w-wrong?" sonic asked him in a quiete voice. He immediately felt better and started to help sonic back to the house after the getting up.

He stopped suddenly and thought about it,'the pain in my head...I felt better after he showed he cared...this funny feeling I have in my chest,it feels like how I was with Maria!...' he then knew what happened as soon as that feeling that made him protect Maria and the chaos emerald disappeared when he touched sonic...and yet that didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. Just as he managed to calm sonic down enough to get him to tails house and to sit on the couch,sonic asked for a drink and,of course, shadow went to go get one for him. He heard the door open and people started talking then he ears screaming.

He rushed in there and started growling when he saw what was going on. Everyone was crowding around sonic and Amy was hugging him tightly while it was clear,at least to shadow, he was a huge claustrophobic and Amy thought that sonic was screaming because he was happy to see her (and no he wasn't!) shadow felt the possessiveness that came with the protective bond struck him and he pushed through everyone and pushed amy off sonic and started to calm him down when sonic tried to run again.

When someone came to get sonic away from him, he felt that possessiveness struck him again and he hunched over sonic and said with a snarl,"MINE!"

A/N: the end of a chapter...so what y'all think. I am so sorry if I made shadiw and Maria's relation ship seem stupid but all of this is made up so I ha to work with what I got plz don't hurt me I will do a better chapter later so...,LATERZ!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: so what you guys think of the other chapter? I hope you liked it! Anyway here is the next chapter!

Chapter two-what comes with a bond

Shadow didn't notice that everyone was giving him a weird state,nor did he care. His attention was fully on the panicking blue hedgehog he was currently hunched over.

Sonic was just starting to calm down when he saw that shadow was there(A/N: because shadow let him out the closet) when that stupid pink hedgehog had to mess it all up. She went and yelled basically into the poor hedgehogs face,"YOU READY FOR OUR DATE MY LITTLE SONIKUI?" and as any sane person/hedgehog would,sonic freaked out and ran out and away from shadow and out the door In less than three seconds.

Shadow let out an viscous and blood thirsty growl at Amy then disappeared after sonic. Everyone then proceeded to glare at Amy,who just shrugged and said "what,what I do?"

*back with shadow and sonic*

Shadow never fully realized how fast his new bonded could run until just then. He called out all sorta of things but still lost sonic. He looked for hours until he found sonic asleep on a beach somewhere (A/N:he wasn't paying attention to anything but his bonded P.S. u guys will learn everything about that later on!). He sighed in relief when he saw that sonic was safe and then walked down towards sonic then sat beside him to watch over him. 'this bond thing is gonna be hard since sonic is normal everywhere at once' shadow thought but he knew he wouldn't change it for the world.

As he laid back on the grass beside sonic, he got a big surprise when sonic cuddled up to him and used his chest as a pillow in his sleep. Shadow sighed again only this time from contentment and followed sonic to dream land after wrapping an arm tightly around sonic.

He woke up before sonic did and stared at his bonded for a good long while. He knew that explaining this bond to sonic was going to be hard because sonic loved to be free. 'oh well I just hope sonic can deal with possessive me cause I know that that side of me because I know that he will appear.' shadow thought with a grin and pulled sonic closer to him. He was going to let everyone know later that sonic was HIS and no one else's. Shadow fell back asleep with a light smirk on his face and plans for the next day.

*sonics pov*

He was not sure how he ended up waking up with shadow having a death grip on him but he would like think know what the HELL IS GOING ON HERE! The last thing he remembers is having amy yell in his face then running. He slipped out from under shadows arm after,some how, getting shadow to let his grip loosen up enough for sonic to slip away. He looks at his arm and almost yelled in shock. His scars where uncovered! He thought he put some of the magic crap that the wizard that owes him some favors gave him to cover his scars on.

'did shadow see...if he did every one will know.' sonic thought in panic as he traces on of the scars he put on himself. Yes he,sonic the hedgehog, go lucky sometimes still cuts himself. He slowly walks a long way away from shadow,so he doesn't wake him up, then runs back to his house so fast he breaks the sound barrier. He gently opens the doors and in a rush, grabs the bottles from under a lose floorboard and drinks it. He sighs in relief as he turns to look at his arms and sees the scars shimmer then disappear in a flash. He wipes the nervous sweat off of his face and the goes to his bed and falls on it,face first. He must have falling asleep for a couple hours because when he woke up the sun was farther down in the sky and he took a look at the clock. "huh it's 5:00 I got here at 1:30 must have taken a long nap" he said to himself.

As he was talking to himself, his phone starting ringing. He got up and answered the phone. "sup sonic the hedgehog here" he said only to get a reply of "oh my god thank god I found you get over here now!" tails said rapidly so sonic had a little trouble understanding him. "oh hey tails, how ya been little buddy" sonic said.

"good now get over here now!" tails yelled and sonic heard yelling and crashing from the background. "what's going on tails?" he asked only for tails to yell at him "GET OVER HERE NOW!". Sonic dropped the phone in surprise.

He quickly ran over to tails house and when he walked inside he stopped in shocked. The whole house was in chaos! Furniture was thrown everywhere,the windows where broken, and everyone was screaming bloody murder. Everyone then seen sonic and all rushed him. Tails pushed his way to the front and said in obvious relief "sonic thank god you're here you need to go see him before he completely trashes my house-". His sentence got cut as someone yelled as they charged down the stairs of tails house, "sonic!".

Sonics eyes widened "shadow?!".

A/N: cliff hanger! I'm writing the 3rd chapter now so see ya soon.


End file.
